The one about love
by heyitstracie
Summary: These two share a great story. Full of pain, yes. But the most beautiful part of it is that they found love. They found happiness. And they found it in each other.
1. Chapter 1

Patrick Jane holds the blue cup with both hands, as if he was holding something extremely fragile. And it was. For him, that cup meant a lot. It reminded him of himself, so many years ago. He was broken, his heart was in pieces. And the incredible Teresa Lisbon went there and fixed him. Just like she did with the cup. And now they were both there, whole. He smiles when he remembers the moment she gave the cup back to him. He never thought she would've kept the pieces during all this time. Among all the guesses he might've had about his birthday presente, he would never guess that that would be it. She took the pieces of his favorite cup, fixed it and kept it with herself. That meant more to him than any other thing she could've said. He didn't realize, until that moment, how much she loved him. Lisbon wasn't exactly the kind of woman who liked to show her feelings in a direct way. She, however, proved with little gestures how much he meant to her. He smiles, thinking about how much he loves her.

Teresa enters the Airstream, and finds Patrick sitting in his bed, with the blue cup in his hands. She watches him, quietly, and notices when a single tear runs down his face. Worried, she approaches.

"What happened?" he looks at her, surprised. Didn't notice that she was standing there. He raises his hand at her, and she sits next to him.

"I love you." It's all he says. "You know that, don't you?"

Lisbon smiles, and places her hand on the top of his, both of them holding the cup.

"Yes. And i love you" she says the words for the very first time, and Jane smiles. "I guess i don't say that as often as I should." He leans down to kiss her.

"It's always good to hear. But the things you do for me," he raises the cup, looking into her eyes. They smile at each other. "mean more to me than any words." she's the one who leans down to kiss him this time.

"May I ask what you were doing?"

"Yes." he stands up, and put the cup inside the cupboard again. Opens the door, and waits for Lisbon to go outside so he can close it. They walk side by side, without saying a word.

"So?" she looks at him, waiting.

"What? I told you that you could _ask_." He smiles and she rolls her eyes. He leans down towards her and whispers "I never said I was gonna answer."


	2. Chapter 2

_As you probably noticed, the name of this story is "The one about love", so I'll try my best to develop this without having to create a big crime/case, because we already see that a lot on the show. My focus here is their relationship. Hope you don't mind._

Two days later, Teresa and Patrick are at her house, lying together on the couch. She has her back against his chest, his arms around her.

"What are you thinking?" he whispers in her ear and she gets chills with the feeling. She would never get used to that.

"Questions" it's all she says.

"Questions for me or yourself?"

"Both." She answers, and he smiles.

"Feel free to ask me anything. No exceptions."

Lisbon closes her eyes, thinking. There are things she would like to ask, but doesn't know how. Can't tell yet what are Patrick's limits. He always had that subjects he scaped from, things he didn't like to talk about. She didn't know if she was, now, the exception.

"Do you still think about Red John?" asks, before she changes her mind and Jane takes a deep breath. She thinks he's not gonna answer and gets surprised when he does.

"Sometimes." he stands in silent for a few seconds. "He is a dark part of my story that i'll never be able to erase."

"Do you regret?" she continues.

"Killing him?" he pauses, to think about it. "No." Answers, finally. "It was the right decision for me, back then. But if we haven't figured out who he was back then and we only found out now, for example, i don't know if i would do the same."

"Really? Why?" she turns around in the couch and is now facing him.

"You." He moves his finger up and down her arm. "If I did the same thing now, I would have to run to scape from going to prison and staying away from you would slowly destroy me." He sighs. "It was hard enough back then, now would be unbearable." The brute sincerity of his voice brings tears to Lisbons eyes, and she gets surprised again.

"I could run away with you." She says, with a strange voice because of the tears and, when one of them runs down her cheek, Patrick wipes it out with a kiss.

"That would end your career. And I know how much you love this."

"But I love you more." Now it's her turn to be completely honest. And he's the one surprised with her words, feeling his heart getting warmer. They share a sweet kiss.

"It's good to know." He confesses, holding her head gently. "But you need to know that I would never force you to make such a choice." She gets closer to kiss him one more time.

"I know" she smiles, with her lips against his. "Thank you for being so honest with me."

"Always." He hugs her tightly and they stay like this until they both fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Lisbon opens her eyes, feeling her back hurting a little because of the wrong position she fell asleep at. She smiles when remembers the arms around her and look up to find Jane watching her.<p>

"Good morning." He smiles. That smile. If she could, would stare at it the whole day.

"Good morning." She kisses him. "How long have you been awake?"

"A while." He confesses. She noticed, a few times, that the boyfriend liked to watch her sleeping. It felt good to know that there was someone who loved her that much. As much as she loved him.

"What time is it?"

"It's Saturday." He answers, instead. "We're not late for anything, there's nothing to worry about."

She smiles, agreeing, and then, suddenly, jumps out of the couch.

"Saturday!"

"Thats's what I said."

"It's Cho's birthday!" she runs to the kitchen to check the watch. "Wylie and Vega are organizing a surprise party for him and I promised that I would help. I was supposed to be there by now."

"Really? Nobody told be anything about it." Jane enters the kitchen.

"Oh, no." Teresa shakes her head. "I'm the one who was supposed to tell you. I forgot, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He laughs. "If we rush, we can get out of here in fifteen minutes. Go take a shower while I prepare our breakfast."

"Okay." She runs upstairs and Jane laughs at himself. Oh, what a woman!


End file.
